Dinero, Libros y Sentimientos extraños
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos" A Doranbolt se le ha hecho una extraña costumbre envíar trabajos bastante sencillos con un paga exuberante a Fairy Tail. La única razón que se le ocurré para dar alguna explicación es que quiere protegerla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este conjunto de drabble participa en el reto: "Mes de apreciación Junio 2015-Doranbolt /Mest del foro Grandes Juegos Juegos Mágicos"**

 **#1** ** _El Trabajo._**

Le habían dicho que estaba mal y el mismo lo sabía pero no encontraba que otra cosa podía hacer si ya se había acostumbrado a aquello.

Era un completo despilfarré. Un gran desperdició como lo llamaban los demás.

Siempre gozó de buena paga por ser miembro de la guardía de Fiore tanto que fue acumulandoló y recientemente había encontrado la forma de deshacerse de el dinero. Ser millonario no le servía para nada después de la culpa que había cargado durante siete años.

Debía darle un uso a ese dinero ¿Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que desperdiciarlo con la persona a la que quieres proteger?

Se recargó en la silla y terminó de escribir su petición con una caligrafía impecable. El trabajo de este mes...Ayudarlo a organizar su biblioteca personal y pagaba por ello 190 000 joyas. Exesivo para algo tan simple ¿No?

Si, era exesivamente demasiado, tanto que ningún mago la rechazaría o la dejaría ir. El único problema es que él no quería a cualquier mago...Él quería especificamente que quien fuera a cumplir con ello fuera Wendy Marvell.

Así que Doranbolt suspiró de nuevo al depositar la petición ¿Cuándo se había hecho costumbre gastar dinero de esa forma. Ni él mismo lo recuerda.

Continuará...

 **Drabble: 1 Hecho: Dinero**

 **Nota final: Pensé que me sería dificil escribir drabbles porque yo tiendo mucho a expandirne cuando escribo y me llevo la sorpresa de que es más fácil que mi habitual estilo. Espero que hallá quedado bien y le guste ah y perdon por no actualizaar he estado corta de tiempo. Me gustaría que me dejaráb su opinión. Nos vemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este conjuto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de apreciación Junio 2015-Doranbalt/Mest de foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".**

 **#2 Pantaletas**

Alguién debería decirle a esa niña que aquel vestidito verde ya le quedaba algo corto y él lo acababa de descubrir. Lo juraba, en serio. Nunca había previsto aquella incomóda situación y mucho menos esperó en algún momento aquello.

El cascabel que adornaban las pantaletas de Wendy lo saludaban desde lo alto.

Hace unos momentos la pequeña peliazul había llegado para cumplir la petición que le encarban especificamente a ella por lo que Charle no había podido ir.

Doranbalt tenía una enorme colección de libros que guardaba en cajas apiladas en el sotáno. Su "biblioteca personal".

Lo único que tenía que hacer la pequeña Wendy era acomodar los libros en el librero vació que tenia la sala. Él le había propuesto subir las pesadas cajas y que ella simplemente los arreglará pero la peliazul se negó. Quería ganar de forma correcta su recompensa.

...Y gracias a eso ahora el tenía visión de aquella diminuta prenda color rosa. Su ropa interior no era incitadora y no faltaban los rasgos infantiles.

Para subir de nuevo a la sala Wendy cargaba la caja escaleras arriba. Él la observaba desde abajo. Se cansó a la mitad del trayecto y se agachó para dejar la caja un momento. Fue cuando sus tiernas pantaletas salieron al aire.

Observó detenidamente las rodillas ligeramente inclinadas por la maga para poder respirar aire. Eso también le permitió ver sus delgadas, pequeñas pero torneadas y niveas piernas.

Se dio una cachetada mental y se sonrojó con aquel pensamiento. Obviamente Wendy lo hacia inconsientemente y con toda la inocencia del mundo. Apenado desvió su mirada.

No notó cuando Wendy se reincorporó de nuevo. Lo hizo cuando ella quizo levantar la caja otra vez y su pie se resbaló con el filo del escalón, lanzando la caja por los cielos e iniciando su caída de espaldas. Doranbalt corrió para suetarla y logró hacerlo de la cintura abrazandola con fuerza sin embargo debido al impulso que ya llevaba la peliazul ambos calleron espaldas planas en el piso con los libros esparcidos por todos lados.

Wendy estaba encima de las piernas de Doranboalt y el le sujetaba la cadera a este casi se le va el alma por la posición

-We-wendy ¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

-Si, gracias-le contestó-Doranbalt-san...

¿Si?

-¿Qué es esto duro y caliente que se siente debajo?-pregunto con inicencia.

Mierda...Los recientes hechos le habían provocado una erección.

Continuará...

 **Drabble: 2 Rated: T**

 **Nota final: Juro que lo intenté hacer lo más T que pude. Me di cuenta de que necesitaba volverne más pervertida. En fin espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de apreciación junio 2015-Dorantbalt/Mest del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 _ **#3 Este incómodo latir.**_

 ** _-_** Púes verás, es como cuando...-intentó explicar las reacciones del cuerpo masculino cuando este se exítaba pero no era el mejor haciendolo.

-Doranbalt-san, parece que tiene inflamación-mencionó inocente-Debió golpearse al caer...

-No es eso Wendy. No te preocupes por esto...

-Esta bien. No se quiebre la cabeza-sonrió- Creo que entonces seguiré con el encargo-se iba a poner de pie pero el quería tenerla entre sus brazos un poco más.

-No es necesario, así es suficiente. Me gusta más como quedó así-la niña enarco una ceja y miró a su alrededor. Un completo desastre.

-¿Seguro?

-Si. En un momento iré por tu paga.

-Bueno, entonces me iré para informar al gremio que la misión fue un éxito-quiso levantarse y el la volvió a sentar en su regazo-¿Doranbalt-san?-preguntó confundida.

-E-espera Wendy-su corazón comenzó a latir con fuera que juraba que si no hacia nada por detenerlo el maldito órgano vital le explotaría. Pero al diablo, que exploté. Se sentía completo estando en esa posición, con ella a su lado, cerca de él.

-¿Doranbalt-san?-repitió.

-Quédate así un poco más-pidió-¿Sabes porque...te mando trabajos sencillos solamente a ti?-la pequeña negó con la cabeza-Es porque...Cuando te abandoné en Tenroujima creí que moriste y yo viví con culpa por siete largos años. Lo único que deseaba era volver a ver tu linda sonrisa y cuando supe que estabas viva mi corazón latió...Como lo hace ahora ¿Lo escuchas? dime ¿Lo escuchas latir Wendy?-ella asintió-Es incómodo pero...Es por ti-aclaró- Pero no quería perderte otra vez así que como me preocupaba que salieras a misiones peligrosas decidí hacer algo al respecto, para evitar sentirme así...Mandó pequeñas y seguras misiones con gran paga para cubrir tus gastos donde te pueda vigilar, donde te sienta al lado mio. Como ahora en mis brazos. ¿Quieres quedarte así para siempre conmigo Wendy?

Continuará...

 **Drabble: 3 Género: Romance.**

 **Nota final: Siento que quedo Fluff pero en fin. Espero que les guste y espero sus opiniones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de apreciación Junio-2015 Doranbalt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **#4 Quizá, algún día...**

La pequeña Wendy no podía disimular por nada del mundo el sonrojo que se estaba acrecentando en sus mejillas. Evidentemente estaba escuchando los latidos del corazón que hace unos momentos le fueron presentados. No podía ni si quiera hablar de la impresión.

Y el...Comenzaba a disgustarse. No llegaba la ansiada respuesta que tanto esperaba, cada maldito segundo se hacia infinito, incluso no sabía si arrepentirse por haberle propuesto tal cosa.

Sus manos temblaban y una sensación aguda no le dejaba en paz. Estaba deseperado pero no tanto, nervioso pero a pesar de las vibraciones molestas de su cuerpo aun podía mantenerse en sultura entonces ¿Qué es esta horrible sensación?

Fastidio.

Sentía ganas de arrancarse el cabello.

-Quizá-respondió Wendy con un hilo de voz-algún día...

Finalmente se levantó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la salida.

Quizá...Repitió a sus adentros y sonrió un poco.

Probablemente Wendy no aceptaría otra misión de su parte en mucho tiempo pero esperaría paciente a ese día y cuando eso pasará...Ella se quedaría para siempre.

¿Fin?

 **Sentimiento: Fastidio**

 **Nota final: Bueno mi asignación no dio para final feliz bueno un poco. Pero mientras este será el final al menos mientras concluye el concurso. Después, quizá le haga un épilogo. Espero les haya gustado, hasta pronto.**


End file.
